Salt and Burn
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: SPN AU fic in which the characters have mutation based superpowers. The story of the Winchesters told through Tessa aka 'Death'. When Mary dies John struggles to keep his sons away from the rival mutant groups the Angels and the Demons while trying to help them control their powers when his own ability is pretty much harmless. Especially as Azazel wants Sam for the Demons. R&R.
1. Prologue

Salt and Burn

Note- I have been playing around with the idea of this story for a while now but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. All I had was the title. While pet sitting my tablet stopped working and I needed somethiing to do so I grabbed a pen and started making notes. This is the result. I have some idea of where this is going and who will be in it but if anyone has any suggestions I will see what I can do. There my be some Destiel and Sabriel as I havn't done that before but the won't be in it for a while.

The first chapter of this was written on my phone and it is only now that I am reading it over on the tablet that I see all the mistakes. Here is the corrected version.

Prologue

This story is about mutants, mutants like me. My name is Tessa, but most people know me as 'Death'. But his isn't my story This is the story of two brothers, 'Salt and Burn', otherwise known as Dean and Sam Winchester. As most people know there were two main mutant groups, The Angels and The Demons, but the Winchesters belonged to neither. Their mother Mary had some ties to the Angels but by the time that she and John settled down and had kids she was very much off the radar.

Me, well I was an Angel. Not surprising really as they were my family. In fact my father is the one that they refered to as 'God', and the majority of the other Angels were my siblings. My father believed that if we revealed ourselves to the general public, admitted what we could do, then we could help the rest of humanity, become useful members of society. He gained a few followers, other mutants that he knew, and that's what we did. At least for a while. My brother Lucifer did not agree with our father's vision. He believed that it was our place to rule over humanity as superiours. So he left and taking the name 'Devil' he formed his own group, The Demons

But I digress. As I said this story isn't really about me or my family, although we come into it from time to time. It is about The Winchesters. John and Mary Winchester did their best to give their children a nice normal childhood, but it wasn't to be.

John tried to smile encouragingly at his wife, but it was difficult with her still confined to her hospital bed. It had been six months since the birth of their youngest son Sam, but she still couldn't leave. Six months since their baby had burnt his mother from the inside as she tried to give birth to him. Luckily he was only a baby and he hadn't done it on purpose, but the process was stressful for them both and that made things dangerous. The birth had taken a lot out of Mary and she was healing slowly. At the time she had joked about it, despite the pain that she was in. She had joked that she had done too well in looking after him over the last nine months. She had done too well helping him to grow because he was too strong. But that was one of the risks that came of two mutants having children. It had been the same with Dean.

At least their eldest's power balanced his mother's so she hadn't been badly hurt. Dean was a Desicator, a very rare gift, but a dangerous one. He could pull the moisture out of whatever he touched. Fortunately at four years old he wasn't very powerful, and he was getting more control everyday. But if he was stessed or upset all bets were off. Anything or anyone he touched could end up either craving a glass of water on one end of the spectrum or becoming a pile of dust on the other end.

That was one of the things that John found difficult to get his head around. When he and Mary had discussed starting a family they hadn't anticipated having to deal with any of this. John was a tracker, he could see energy trails and could identify another mutants abilities on sight. It was a passive power, harmless and Mary was the same. Mary was a grower, a life giver. She couldn't bring someone back to life or anything but things flourished in her care. It was as if she gave nourishment to whatever she touched.

John could clearly see where his eldest's abilities came from. He was the exact opposite of his mother. It was as if he had her power but flowing in the other direction. But Sam? That he couldn't get his head around. He loved his son, he truely did. And everyone who saw him said how much the youngest already looked like John. But where the hell did he get a fire power? Mary had shrugged it off. Sometimes these things happened, random powers would appear. And neither of them knew that much about their famiy tree. There may have been a latent gift somewhere in their DNA they just didn't know.

John managed to smile for real when Mary smiled up at him. He had let his thoughts get away from him again when he should have been taking advantage of the family time that they had before visiting hours were over.

"I'm fine John. You worry too much."

The boys were in the corner. Dean was standing on top of a chair leaning as far as he could over the side of his brother's crib. His gloves were on the chair beside John, but Dean was careful to keep his hands away from the baby, just in case.

"Daddy? Is Sammy coming home with us tonight?"

John smiled wider. They had talked about it earlier, he and hs wife. And somehow Dean had picked up on it. Besides it was touching to see their eldest so devouted to his younger brother already. When they left the hospital that night neither of the adults could help but laugh as Dean deliberately pulled his gloves on before lifting his brother and holding him protectively against his tiny chest.

It wasn't long after her family left that Mary asked the nursing staff if she could use the phone. I was on my way out to the car when I got the call and although I wanted to ignore it I knew that I couldn't do that to her.

"If you are on your way here already Tessa, you better turn right back around and go home."

I sighed at the sound of my old friend's voice. We hadn't seen each other in a long time, but she was still my best friend, had been since High School.

"Mary I can't. You have to let me help."

You see I knew what day it was and so did she. That was the day that she was going to die. I had seen it, known it the instant that we met. That was my gift and right then more than ever i wished I could give it back. My father could see the future, through flashes and dreams. But people's deaths were the only futures that I was ever able to see.

"No Tessa. You can't change it, you know that. These things always find a way to come true. Just tell me one thing. Is it Yellow-Eyes?"

I closed my eyes against the images that flashed through my mind but I couldn't block them. This was a vision that I had already seen, one that was burned on my memory forever. Bile rose in my throat the moment I saw his face.

"Yes, yes it's him. It's Azazel."

Mary felt calmer than she thought she should. But then again it wasn't as if any of this was a surprise. She had known for years that this was the day that she was going to die. And she had guessed that Azazel would be behind it. Maybe if she hadn't run into him while she was pregnant, if her son hadn't been born with his power, then maybe she wouldn't have figured it out, but she had. Ýellow Eyes' had been an old high school boyfriend of hers, before she had started dating John and the two men had never gotten along. He had done something to her, something to Sam, she just couldn't figure out when or why. But if the yellow-eyed basard was going to come and kill her he might be able to get some answers even if she couldn't pass them along to her husband.

"You are looking well 'Chi' "

That was when Mary's heartrate picked up and she finally started to panic, when she heard his voice and saw him in the doorway. She hadn't used that name in years. Not since she and John had gotten married and dropped off the map. They had wanted a normal peaceful life away from the Angels and Demons and the war they were waging with each other. Mary glared at him without answering, but he continued.

"And how is 'Hunter' and the boys. A little birdie tells me that they are quite the powerful little duo. They would make fantastic little Demons"

At the mention of her family Mary couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer as rage flashed through her.

"What did you do you bastard!"

She hissed at him but his grin got wider.

"Oh Mary, my poor little innocent Mary. All I did was put my little cuckoo into your happy little nest. You see little Sammy is my son now."

Mary continued to stare defiently at the man across from her.

"He is not your son Azazel! There is no possible way that he is your son and you won't get anywhere near him!"

He laughed then, his eyes flashing yellow for a moment as the flames started to gather around his hands.

"Oh I'll get him 'Chi'. Don't you worry. And maybe little Dean to. We could use someone like him."

That was the last thing that she heard before the pain hit and my prophecy came true.

I sat for a moment after the vision faded completely. I couldn't bring it back and I knew for certain that my friend was dead. I glanced down at the envelopes in my hands and tried to prepare myself for what I had to do. John would be angry, really angrybut Mary had entrusted me with her last wishes and I had to follow them through. The letters had arrived the week before with strict instructions for them to be passed along after her death. Taking one more deep breath I made a final promise to my friend.

"Don't worry Mary. Angels will be watching over them."


	2. On a hunting trip

Salt and Burn

Note- Luckily my tablet is working again so I didn't need to type this chapter on my phone like I did with the prologue. I wasn't going to introduce them just yet but a certain couple of angels decided otherwise this morning.

Chapter 1- On a hunting trip.

Dean sighed as he put the car into park and shut off the engine. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, Sam would be furious with him for coming. But what choice did he have? Reaching over to the passenger side he picked up the journal that his father had left behind and checked the address. John had scribled it down the last time they had come through to check on Sammy. He just hoped he hadn't moved since then. After confirming to himself that he was in the right place Dean threw the journal down again. He looked down at his hands for a moment debating whether or not he would need his gloves.

He didn't often need them now, as long as he kept himself calm he could keep it under control. Besides wouldn't it look suspicious turning up in the middle of the night in California wearing the thick gloves even if it was the end of October. Sam had run off to go to school as soon as he was able, as soon as he had enough control to pass for a normal person, and Dean doubted that he had actually told anyone who he really was. How could he, they were outsiders. Mutants in hiding, not affiliated with either side. But then again with everything that was happening and the argument that he anticipated having with his brother Dean doubted that he would be able to keep his calm.

Decision made Dean retrieved his gloves and pulled them on. He laughed wondering if his brother still had his heat resistant ones. He hoped he did. Because he didn't want to have to deal with all the 'fire' power Sam could unleash if he was really angry. They had really managed to hurt each other when they were growing up. Stupid little sibling fights were much more dangerous for them than other people, but somehow they had survived. Maybe that was why they had learned control so quickly, they had to so that they could look after each other.

Shrugging at his own question Dean stepped out of the car and headed towards his brother's apartment as I watched from the shadows with two of my younger brothers.

"How long do they have?"

The younger of the two asked, his voice seemingly devoid of emotion. But I knew that that wasn't the case.

"About a year for the eldest, a bit more for the other."

I replied, my eyes following Dean as he climbed the fire escape.

"And you want us to stop it? Isn't that dangerous Tess?"

There wasn't disapproval in my other brother's voice despite the fact that we were breaking the rules. For him that wasn't a problem, he had always seen the rules as optional anyway.

"I can't let them die. I shouldn't have let her die. What is the point of seeing the future if you can't change it."

I had been fighting with myself about this ever since John had thrown me out of his house the night of his wife's death. I couldn't blame him really. He had seen my face when I had met his sons, had known that I had seen their deaths, and he had been terrified.

"Don't get me wrong Sis. I'm all for saving sexy fellow mutants. But you know as well as I do how 'tricky' these prophecy things can be. You don't know what will happen if you screw with the natural order"

I laughed.

"Well it's a good job that I have you to help me Gabe. Besides Dad has broken a few of his own prophecies in the past. It can be done."

Our younger brother had been watching closely as Dean climbed and had been silent, but now he spoke.

"We will do our best Tessa. It will certainly be easier to watch over them without 'Hunter' around to sense our presence."

That was true but it worried me that John had gone missing. His death wasn't due to happen for years yet, but there was a lot that the Demons could do to him without actually killing him.

"Careful there Cassie, you almost sounded like an actual person. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Leaving my brothers to their new duties I turned away. I didn't know what was going to happen. But I couldn't just sit back anymore. I couldn't let my friend's sons die as well.

Dean grinned triumphantly as he closed the window behind himself and looked around. He really hoped that he had the right apartment. If it was though he was fairly confident that Sam would be awake by now. He had been very careful to be almost silent as he broke in, almost. His brother would have heard him. Knowing that the Demons would be hunting them their entire lives John had trained his sons well. Their reactions had been honed, their senses sharper than most and they knew enough martial arts to subdue almost anyone without having to use their abilities. Now though Dean knew that he and his brother were at a disadvantage. Their dad had been the one to keep them away from other mutants, had been the one to feel them when they got too close. But now he was gone, missing and Dean didn't know what to do.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone tripped him and he landed face first on the floor. Cursing himself for his lack of attention Dean swung his legs out connecting with the others shin. That gave him enough time to jump up and push him up against the wall. He smiled when he saw it was his brother and forcing him onto the ground he noted the gloves Sam wore matched his own. He did still have them then.

"Whoa, easy tiger."

The shock on his brother's face made him laugh, but Dean tried to hold it in.

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me!"

The laughter escaped then, forcing Sam to make his patented Bitchface.

"That's cause you are out of practice."

The face got more intense for a moment before Sam struck out, flipping them over so that he had his big brother pinned beneath him.

"Or not. Get off me!"

Dean laughed again as his brother let him up, but Sam wasn't impressed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He kept glancing towards the doorway on the otherside of the room and Dean wondered for the first time if there was someone else in the apartment.

"Well, I was looking for a beer."

He tried to make a joke out of it but Sam wasn't in the mood to be distracted.

"What. The hell. Are you doing here?"

Trying to shrug off the anger in his brother's voice Dean got to point of his visit.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

Sam clenched his fists a couple of times, suddenly glad that he had put his gloves on before going to investigate what he had assumed to be someone breaking in. He had done it so that he wouldn't have to explain charred burglars to the cops. But now he was glad that no matter what his brother was going to say he wouldn't end up burning the appartment down.

"Uh, the phone?"

Sam asked. But he knew that wasn't fair.

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?"

No he wouldn't have. He hadn't. Not since Dean had called a couple of years ago and they had ended up arguing about Dad. Sam had ended up hanging up and refusing to pick up any calls after he had become so angry that the phone had started melting into his hand.

Suddenly the lights came on and Sam started to panic. Jessica was standing there in the doorway. Perfect, beautiful, nice normal, non mutant Jessica.

"Sam?"

How was he going to explain this? He had always been so vague when talking about his family so that no one would find out. She knew that he had a brother Dean, and that they had been raised by their father after their mother's death, but nothing else. Here he was Sam Winchester, law student. Not 'Burn', the genetic freak and unexplained half of 'Salt' and 'Burn'. He was a perfectly normal and unremarkable person, not a mutant in hiding. How was he going to get all of that across to his brother. He moved to stand beside her and tried to smile.

"Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean watched his brother's face and knew that he had been right in his earlier assumption. No one knew, Sam had kept it all a secret.

"Hey your brother Dean?"

She moved forward to shake his hand but stopped looking down at his hand. What she said just confirmed it further and Dean tried to ignore how upset he was at that.

"Oh. So you have the same circulation thing Sam has."

Dean nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. It was something that their dad had come up with when they were kids. It was an obscure medical condition that affected their circulation, that was what he had claimed. It meant that they had to keep their extremities covered as much as possible and was a convenient excuse for them wearing gloves at strange times.

"Yeah, it's a right bitch sometimes. But better safe than sorry. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family buisness."

He was hoping that they could do this the easy way, but Sam was shaking his head.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean tried his best not to glare at his brother for that. In fact he had half a mind to take his gloves off and start touching random things, see if Sam could explain that away. But he didn't.

"Dad's on a 'hunting' trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's heart stopped for a moment as he took in what his brother had said. This was serious. John would occasionally leave to scout out the area when they stopped somewhere but he was never gone for long.

"Excuse us Jessica, we need to go outside."


	3. Family

Salt and Burn

Chapter 2- Family

The Winchester brothers sat side by side on the hood of the car that had been the only stable point in their childhood. Neither of them had spoken as they descended the stairs. Sam didn't know what to say and Dean didn't want to start a fight. So now they were still in silence looking up at the dark sky above them. Eventually Sam grew tired of waiting and asked the question he had been trying to get his head around.

"What happened Dean?"

Dean pulled his eyes back to look at his brother with a sigh. That was the problem he supposed, he didn't know what had happened. Everything had seemed so normal.

_Dean followed his father into the latest hotel room and sat down on one of the beds. They had done a quick sweep of the area but there wasn't anyone close enough to worry John with their presence. Secretly the younger man hoped that they would be able to stay in one place for a while. At the moment their time was divided between hiding out as far away from other mutants as they could, and tracking down known demons in an attempt to uncover where 'Yellow-Eyes' was hiding._

_"You should get some sleep son. There might be some temp work in town but that will have to wait till morning."_

_Dean nodded gratefully and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It looked like they would be staying for a bit. He was grateful for that. They had been attempting to find Azazel's daughter for the last two weeks but had completely lost her trail._

_As John took his turn in the bathroom Dean climbed into bed with an old envelope in his hand. It was a miracle that it had servived so well after all these years. He had been given it when he was four years old and had kept it close ever since. He was always careful with it, never touching it without his gloves, even though he longed to feel the paper with his bare hands. It was the only thing he had left of his mother and he carried it everywhere. He didn't even need to open it up to read the contents anymore he knew it off by heart. Now he just slept with it under his pillow._

_**My dearest Dean,**_

_**I am so sorry for leaving you like this, but it is my time. Just know that I love you. I know that you will look after your little brother, but look after yourself as well. Know that you are never alone. I will always be with you my son.**_

_**Angels are watching over you,**_

_**Mum**_

_**XXX**_

_By the time that Dean woke up the next morning John was long gone with no hint of where he had gone or why he had left._

Sam's brow furrowed as he listened to Dean talk. He could understand his brother's confusion, and the need to find their father, but he wasn't sure how he could help. He hadn't seen them in years, not since he had started his normal life.

"Dean. I'm, eh. I'm not sure how I can help. What do you expect me to do?"

There was another moment of silence while Dean tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"Sammy. I didn't say anything before, because it wasn't really an issue. But I know you can feel them as well. We never talked about it because the fire thing is more obvious, but ever since you were a kid you would sort of tense at the same time as dad whenever he sensed someone. I don't know if dad noticed it but I assumed that was why he didn't fight any harder than he did when you decided to go away to school."

Dean watched his brother closely as he worked through this new information. He could clearly see the thoughts buzzing through Sam's head. The most obvious of which being about the last time he had been in a room with their father. It had been a horrible fight and eventually John had thrown his youngest son out screaming that if he left he could never come back. But close on it's heels was the confusion over how Dean had seen all of this.

Sam stuttered around inside his own head. He hadn't really intended to keep it secret when he was a kid, but he had never really needed to use his other ability, the one he had obviously gotten from his father. But as Dean said the fire was much harder to control and the more obvious mutation. John was the tracker in the family and they didn't need another. Then he had left and he had come here and he hadn't sensed another mutant since. At first he had assumed that it was because he had achieved his goal, that he had managed to escape his old life. But now sitting beside his brother he realised that he still couldn't feel anything.

"Yeah Dean, you're right. I used to be able to sense others, I mean I always knew where you or dad were. But since I came here, I havn't. I can't even feel your power right now and I'm sitting right next to you. I don't think I'm going to be able to sense dad wherever he is."

Nodding Dean pushed himself away from the car so that he could look his brother in the eye.

"Sammy, look at me. That's not the only reason I came here. Dude, you're my brother, my family. I don't know what to do man. I need to find Dad, but I can't do it on my own, and I don't want to."

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright man, alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing monday. Wait here."

With that he was gone and Dean was left to wait for his brother so that they could get on the road.


	4. Angels

Salt and Burn

Note- Yet again two Angels have invaded my story. I had only intented to write a short little bit about them at the beginning of the chapter but they demended an entire chapter for themselves and their brotherly moment.

Chapter 3- Angels

Castiel stood watching the elder Winchester while he waited for his younger brother to was flexing his hands open and closed, open and closed, as he stared up at the sky. Obviously he was having trouble rationalising what Sam had told himand the Angel couldn't blame him for that. He had never heard of a mutant losing their abiliy, hell he hadn't even known about the younger Winchester's other talent

"Well this is an interesting development."

Gabriel said snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. The younger Angel's eyes however didn't leave the man he was watching..

"Indeed"

He replied and Gabriel scoffed obviously irritated by his little brother's impasive tone even though he should be used to it by now.

"Oh come on Cassie! You have to admit it's pretting fucking weird that the giant has two, count them two, powers. But then he goes and loses one . Something freaking is going on."

Castiel sighed as the other Angel pulled another candy bar out of his seamingly never ending supply. Even though he was still watching 'Salt' he knew that was what he was doing. He could hear the rustling.

"First of all we are working, so can you refrain from calling me that. It is 'Saviour' while we are out here..."

Gabriel rolled his eyes lifting his free hand to mock his brother, blah blah blah.

"Second. It is not unusual to have more than one ability. I would say for example that although you may not think so, Illusion and Space manipulation are in fact mutually exclusive"

Castiel still hadn't turned to face him so Gabriel sneered at him for a moment before going back to his mocking impersonation with his hand. He didn't appreciate being used as an example so that his brother could prove a point.

"Third. It is posible that 'Burn' mistook his own reactions while around his father. It may be that he somehow picked up on some que as to what 'Hunter' was feeling whenever he sensed another mutant subconsciously and through a desire to be more connected to his father misinturpreded that as his own ability."

As his brother continued to talk Gabriel's movements became more and more exagerated so eventually he gave up on the hand and manifested a floating characatured simulation of his brother's head which took over the motion.

"And Fourth. Do you really think that just because my back is turned that I do not know what you are doing? It is actually hard to believe that you are my elder brother. You are such a child Gabriel."

Gabriel's face dropped for a moment as he dismissed the less than flattering illusion of his brother. But then Castiel's last words sunk in and he grinned deviously.

"Aha! Whatever happened to being professional 'SAVIOUR'. Which by the way I still think is the most pretentious name that father could have given you. "

Castiel sighed as he turned to look at his brother. He couldn't believe that Tessa had asked the two of them to help her. Yes he was happy to help others in any way that he could and she had insisted that he needed to get out in the real world more. But why did he have to be working with Gabriel. He loved his brother he truly did, but he was so laid back he was practically horizontal. In fact he was often literally horizontal.

"Fine. You are such a child 'Trickster'."

Unfortunately that didn't sound as scathing as he had intended it with that wording. A fact that Gabriel obviously knew as he winked at him. Castiel tried his best to keep his face a mask of emotionless professionalism. But it was difficult to do around his brother. They were so different the two of them.

Gabriel was incredibly powerful, in fact Castiel doubted that even the 'Trickster' knew exactly what he was capable of. Castiel had seen him create entire worlds within a small room. Had been tricked more than once into going through doors that led back into the very room he had been leaving. And he had always been awed by his creativity. Everything his brother created in his illusions were so detailed and so convincing that it was impossible to tell them apart from the real thing. But all Gabriel ever did was goof off. He hated responsibility and only took jobs that catered to his own bizarre sence of humour.

Castiel on the other hand looked at everything with cool professionalism. He took his assignments and he carried them out to the best of his abilities as efficiently as possible. He was a healer, and as such he didn't get to leave home very often. He mostly spent his time healing other Angels who came home from assignment injured. He didn't interact with others often which was probably why Tessa had been so determined to convince him to help.

Gabriel waved a hand in front of his brother's face after a few moments of silence as Castiel retreated into his thoughts.

"Hellooo? Anybody home?"

Castiel jumped slightly as he came out of his thoughts.

"Right. I'm sorry Gabriel. What were you saying?"

Gabriel grinned again happy that they were at least momentarily over all of the 'Saviour' and 'Trickster' nonsense. Yes what they were doing was very important, Tessa had stressed that to him enough. But she had also made it very clear that it was part of his job to make sure that little Cassie loosened up a bit. They were all a little worried about him. All he seemed to do was work and train, work and train, all day everyday and it wasn't good for him.

"Well I was just about to counter you're oh so accurate assessment of the situation lil bro."

When Castiel remained silent Gabriel continued.

"First. I'm your brother so I can call you anything I damn well please, working or not. Cassie-Wassie."

That caused a slight twitch from the corner of Castiel's mouth, but he didn't say anything. So Gabriel continued.

"Second. These things aren't random. Space manipulation is an extension of my illusionary abilities, not an additon. You don't just get two random powers."

Castiel nodded minutely at that. It was a small movement but Gabriel caught it and knew that he understood his point.

"Third. I think Sam is intelligent enough to be able to distinguish between what he and his father were feeling. There may be a dampener somewhere at the university. Someone or something affecting his ability to sense others. So I wouldn't count on him not being able to feel us when we are following them."

Again Castiel nodded and Gabriel could practicaly see him filing away the information in that weird brain of his.

"And Finally, Fourth. I AM your elder brother so deal with it."

Gabriel punctuated his last remark by sticking his tounge out at his younger brother before smiling as Castiel actually laughed. They heard the door that Sam had vanished through opening and turned towards it. Silently they watched as the two Winchester brothers got into their car and drove away. They had work to do.


	5. Apple Pie

Salt and Burn

Note- I keep trying to update my lotr stuff but spn seems easier to write at the moment. I have set myself a challenge. Inspired by swlfangirl and others I have decided to do a month challenge. Although instead of writing a one-shot a day I will be updating something everyday for the month of July. This chapter was written 1/7/14.

Also for the purposes of this fic I have smooshed the characters of Cassie and Lisa together.

Chapter 4- Little slice of apple pie.

Sam pulled the bag out from under the bed and started to pack his things. He didn't need much, he wasn't going to be gone for long, just an overnight bag. A couple of changes of clothes went in first, then some toiletries, a spare pair of gloves, his phone charger. Sam stopped for a moment before he turned to the bedside table and removed an old envelope. It was the leter from his mother. The one that his dad had given him as soon as he had learned to read. It had been unopened which had surprised him at first. But he supposed it was fair. He had never seen what is mother had written in the other two letters, and neither John nor Dean had seen what was written in his.

**My Dear Sam,**

**My one true regret is that I will not get to see you grow my on. Know that I love you and although I cannot explain why, it was my time to go. Stay safe my baby. Don't let the Demons in.**

**Angels are watching over you.**

**Mum**

Without opening it, Sam placed the envelope reverantly into his bg along with everything else and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, you're taking off?"

Sam turned to look at Jessica. He nodded even though he didn't want to leave her.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

Yes, no, it was about so much more than that. It was about the lie he had been living the last four years, about his mum and his dad and his brother. It was about their fucked up little family and not losing anything or anyone else. But mainly it was because Dean had asked. He was leaving his nice normal life for the weekend because Dean had broken into his apartment and asked for his help.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama."

He flexed his hands a couple of times on reflex to will the burn away. Luckily he was still wearing his gloves.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

Sam tried to remember how normal people acted. He tried to remember the sorts of problems normal people had with their families. But the only thing he could come up with was the same old excuse. The one they used when John would do strange things. Luckily there were not any outward signs as to John Winchesters ability. But sometimes an unusually strong energy trail would distract him. Or he would suddenly stop talking as he sensed another mutant nearby. That's when the excuse became useful. That's when they pulled out the alcohol card.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got jim jack and jose along with him. I'm just going to go and bring him back."

What else could he say? He couldn't tell her that 'hunting' was code for his father's tracking abilities. He couldn't say that John never left without a word, that his father's sudden disappearance made him worry. He couldn't say that he was worried that the other mutants had found them, worried that Azazel had found them before they could find him and punish him for what he had done to their family.

"What about the interview?"

Yeah it really was perfect timing. He had his life on track, he had everything he had ever wanted. He was living a nice normal life, he had an interview for law school now that he had finished his pre-law studies. He had this apartment with Jessica, his perfect completely normal girlfriend. But suddenly dad was missing and he had to leave.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days."

He had to go. He had to leave soon before he lost his nerve. The sooner they found dad the sooner he could come back and get on with his life.

Dean stayed completely motionless as he stared up at the sky. He was trying not to think about what could have possibly happened to his father, what was happening right now while he waited for his brother to pack a bag. He tried not to think about his own failed attempt at a normal life. It had been years ago when he was young and stupid. A naive 19 year old stupid enough to think that he could settle down.

_Dean looked over at Lisa sleeping beside him and smiled softly. He couldn't believe it. They had only intended to stay a month or so, get jobs for a while, let Sammy go to school in one place for a little bit, but they had been here for just over six months. He hadn't intended this to happen. It was just meant to be a one night stand, no emotions, no ties. But somehow he had fallen for Lisa Braeden, and he had fallen hard._

_"Morning."_

_She mumbled as she opened her eyes. Obviously still half asleep._

_"Morning."_

_They had been lucky so far. By some miracle there were no other mutants in town but he knew it wouldn't last. He knew that sooner or later they would have to leave. The problem was he didn't think that he could actually do that now. But how could he explain when she didn't know the truth._

_"Hey. Eh, listen Lis. There's something I need to tell you..."_

Dean shoved the memory aside. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about how he had told her everything, absolutely everything and she had kicked him out. He didn't want to think about how his one shot at happiness had come tumbling down around him because he was a mutant. He didn't want to think about it. But he did, every single day.


	6. Lost and Found

Salt and Burn

Note- Just a short little chapter to get me back into the swing of writing again.

Chapter 4- Lost and Found

The Winchester brothers toppedfor breakfast after the sun rose and that was when Sam acknowledged it. It had started off small so he had ignored it, the strange tingling in his fingers. It was strangely familiar and comforting, so he dismissed it. But the further away from home he got, the more intense the feeling grew until it stabilised. By the time that they pulled into the gas station his hands felt dried out. It was as if the skin was stretched out, too tight for his hand Then suddenly the feeling lessened and he finally registered what it was. He was feeling his brother's presence. That was why it was so familiar, why it was so comforting. He had actually missed that sensation, in the last four years he had really missed the cconfirmation that his big brother was nearby.

Dean getting out of the car and making his way into the gas station had been what had caused the feeling to diminish to practically nothing. That was how it was, the ability to tell a mutants specific abilities was only possible at close quarters. He could tell when there was another mutant nearby but only in a more general way. Looking over Sam glanced down at the drivers seat beside him. As he expected he could see the faint impression of Dean's energy. Then looking out of the window he followed the rail of energy to where his brother had passed through the door.

As comforting as it was to feel his other ability again, he was more than a little confused. It had been strange enough to realise that he had lost the power he had inherited from his father, but now. Now when John was missing to suddenly have it back again, useful though it was, raised more questions in his mind.

Sam's thoughts were interupted however when he felt something else. Another car had pulled in behind them not long after they arrived, and although the younger Winchester hadn't given the two men a second glance his head had snapped towards them as they walked past. They were mutants, both of them. He watched as the shorter of the two held the door open so that Dean could pass them before they went inside. Sam looked away quickly as his brother returned to the car, but not quickly enough as he caught the shorter man's wink before he disappeared from sight.


	7. Hunting the Hunter

Salt and Burn

Chapter 6- Hunting the Hunter

Sam didn't say anthing to his brother about the other two mutants because he thought that maybe he had been wrong about them. Usually he wouldn't second guess it, neither he or his father had ever been wrong before. But what he had felt when the two men passed by the car was more than a litle odd. The taller of the two had been the first to walk past and Sam had had no cause to worry. The man, although he was a mutant had a passive power, he was a healer. But the second man, the shorter man, the one who had turned to see Sam watching him and given him an exagerated wink, he was something else entirely. There was a sort of shimmer around the man, he was an illusionist. Usually Sam wouldn't have been too worried about that. Usually illusion was pretty harmless, images without substance. But there was a sense of power about this man, it was rolling off him in waves. In fact it wasn't until the man had passed out of sight laughing that Sam realised how strange it was that he could still sense him. That was why he assumed he had been mistaken. Besides he didn't really want to explain how suddenly he could feel them again after four years of nothing.

Now though they were pulling up infront of the motel that Dean and their father were staying and Sam realised that he would have to say something. There were energy trails all over the place, as could be expected for a dive like this one, but the trails of mutants were always a little brighter. As he got out of the car he could already see the energy left behind by John and Dean when they arrived a couple of days before. Without thinking he followed his father's trail and went straight up to the door of their room.

As Dean got out of the car he watched his brother closely. Sam had been distracted ever since the gas station that morningand now Dean thought he knew why. Without even having to be told he had walked straight up to the right door. It looked as if no matter what Sam thought, his secondary gift wasn't as gone as he had thought it was. Grinning Dean walked up to the door and unlocked it without a word.

Sam walked into the room slowly and confirmed Dean's suspicions as he followed the same ath their father had that night. Not wanting to confuse the trails anymore than he already had by being there, Dean stayed by the door and watched. There was a confused frown on Sam's face as he retraced John's steps and Dean wondered if it was purely from concentration, or whether there was something else going frown deepened however when he reached the door again and he turned back.

"Someone else was here."

He said, going back over the path he had already traced. The table where John had dumped his bag.

"What? Dude there was no one else here. Are you sure?"

The bed he had sat on while Dean showered.

"Yeah man, I'm sure. I know I said I couldn't see it anymore. But it's been coming back since we left Palo Alto. I don't know why but I can definitely see dad's trail. And it's overlapped with another mutant."

The Bathroom when Dean had climbed into bed.

"What do you mean overlapped. Do you think someone else was here looking for dad while I was gone."

The window, then the table again to pick up the bag and then the door. Sam shook his head the frown still in place.

"No, it's weird. It's like they were standing here at the same time, in exactly the same place."

Huffing stepped back outside and moved over to where John's truck had been parked. It was really strange. He could see his father's energy trail, and he knew for sure that it was him. But there was someone else there as well, he just couldn't tell who. Then there was the other problem. While he was looking at the strange overlapping trail Sam felt the presence of the two men from the gas station. By the time he looked over at where he knew they were standing they had gone. Hearing Dean follow him outside he turned to his brother.

"We have another problem. Someone is following us."


	8. Do-you-thin-key-saurus

Salt and Burn

Note: The problem with writing a mutation fic is that my brain isn't able to just leave things with 'this is what the character can do'. No, my brain has to pull it all apart and demand the logistics of it. Hence the Gabe-centric chapter.

Chapter 7 - Do-you-thin-key-saurus

Castiel glared at his brother as he brushed the wrinkles out of his trenchcoat with his hands. They had been standing in the shadows across from the Winchester's hotel room when suddenly Gabriel had opened a nearby door and shoved him through without explanation. Even worse, Castiel knew that they had passed through one of the Trickster's portals as they were suddenly standing in Gabriel's room back home. And now the older man had his face pressed up against a badly drawn window stuck onto the back of his bedroom door.

"Gabriel. What are you doing?"

Castiel asked continuing to glare at the back of his brother's 0head.

"Shh Cassie! Do you think he saw us? I think he saw us."

'Saviour' frowned in confusion.

"Do you mean 'Burn'? He was facing away from us Gabriel."

Gabriel scoffed finally pulling himself away from the 'window', but he kept glancing back at it.

"That doesn't matter Cassie. Couldn't you tell? He was following a trail back there, probably 'Hunter's trail. And he saw us at the gas station. Usually I wouldn't mind getting attention from sexy giant mutants. But Sammy rediscovering his tracking power could cause problems for our little mission."

Castiel's frown deepened as he listened to his brother.

"This is serious. It seems your original assessment of the situation was correct. There must be something in Palo Alto suppressing Sam's mental abilities."

Gabriel nodded. His eyes again straying to the 'window'.

"They've gone back inside. I'll have to make another window."

That was the only explanation 'Trickster' gave before he opened the door and stepped out into the alley they had been standing in moments before. Even though Castiel had experienced his brother's space manipulation before, it was still a little disorientating. As the door closed he realised why Gabriel had been so intent on the window. Through it Castiel could see the street and the exterior of the motel. He watched curiously as his brother walked cautiously up to the window of the Winchester's room. He was disguised as a member of the housekeeping staff, obviously in case either 'Salt' or 'Burn' stepped outside again. Although Castiel doubted that it would make a difference in Sam's case. Working as quickly as he could Gabriel put his hands on the window frame for a moment and then stepped back. Just as he stepped back Castiel flinched as the TV in the corner of Gabriel's room turned on to show the inside of the motel room. The younger man was so busy staring at the picture on the screen that he missed his brother's return.

"Neat trick, ay little bro."

Gabriel laughed as he moved to stand beside his brother, after pulling the paper window off of his door. It had taken some time for him to figure out growing up, but he had realised that the more familiar he was with somewhere the easier it was for him to link it with somewhere else. The first thing that he had learned to do was to link a door with itself. It was easily done, but it's uses were limited, although it did make a good prank. Door to door was a little harder and good for a quick escape. Especially if he used the door he was most familiar with, his own. Window to window was similar but he had to be careful because as with doors the connection went both ways. That was why he tended to use the false window on his bedroom door, or the TV. That way the connection was only one way but it was much more difficult and drained him quickly, making him hungry and occasionally giving him headaches. That was why he had removed the false window. It only worked when it was connected to the door, and he didn't need it while the Winchester's were still in their room.

"Can we get sound?"

Castiel asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen, and Gabriel laughed.

"Can we get sound? Please. Why do you think I linked it to the TV?"

With that Gabriel grabbed the remote from where it sat on the bedside table and took the TV off mute. Castiel decided not to ask why the TV had been on mute in the first place and concentrated on the screen. That was until he heard the tell-tale rustling of candy wrappers. Briefly he wondered if that was why his brother ate so much junk food. It must take a lot to maintain the connections and maybe Gabriel wasn't as infinitely powerful as they all presumed. But he dismissed the thought quickly. No other illusionist any mutant had ever heard of was able to do what Gabriel could do. Besides they had work to do.


	9. What now?

Salt and Burn

Chapter 8 - What Now?

Sam sat on one of the beds with his head in his hands while Dean stood looking out of the window.

"Are you sure Sammy? Last night you couldn't even sense me. Maybe your trackers on the fritz."

Dean turned away from the window in time to catch his little brother's glare.

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure. It's the guys from the gas station. I felt them when they walked past me. You remember, the guy who held the door for you and his friend."

They were sitting across from each other now, one on each of the beds their positions mirroring each other.

"Yeah short-stack and the guy with the trench coat."

Sam nodded, grateful that at least Dean had remembered them.

"Right, well. Trenchcoat is a healer. And the other guy is an illusionist, but he's powerful, and I mean scary powerful. I sensed them again when I was outside, but then they were gone by the time I turned around."

He could practically see the confusion on Dean's face. Obviously he was even more convinced now than ever that Sam was imagining things. Sam however ignored his brother's disbelief. And asked a question of his own.

"Anyway, what now? From what I can pick up, Dad drove off with this mystery mutant. They could be anywhere. I can't even tell which direction they went in."

Dean sighed running a hand over his face before looking back at his brother.

"We keep digging till we find him. Before we came here we were tracking Yellow-Eyes' daughter, 'Siren', but we lost her. I bet she has something to do with this. If we find her we'll find dad. Might take a while."

That was the problem, Sam didn't have a while. He had to get back.

"Dean, I told you. I've gotta get back by Monday."

That was exactly what Dean didn't want to hear. It was already Saturday afternoon.

"By Monday. Right, the interview. I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're gonna become a lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, why not?"

It was as if he was daring Dean to pick holes. He really thought that he could do it, live a normal life. It was as if he had forgotten his brother's own attempts at the apple pie life.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about who you are, about what you can do?"

Sam glared across at his brother. Why did he feel the need to ask questions that he already knew the answer to.

"No. And she's not ever going to know."

Dean couldn't believe that he was being so naive.

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

Angry now, Sam stood up to glare down at his brother.

"And who's that?"

But Dean didn't even flinch under that look.

"One of us."

Sam was the first to look away as he started to pace.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

Suddenly Dean was reminded of how Sam had been as a teenager, so determined to be anything other than who he was. But he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"You have a responsibility."

Sam couldn't help it, he scoffed at that.

"To dad? And his crusade? If it wasn't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mum looked like."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Did Sam not realise how much his actions could affect others.

"No Sam. Not to dad, to Jessica."

That did it, that got Sam's attention. He stopped pacing and looked back at his brother with his brow furrowed. Realising that he was listening, Dean continued.

"Say you get everything you want Sammy. You go to law school, you pass the bar, you become a lawyer. And then you Marry Jessica. You have the perfect life, the house, the car, the white picket fence, maybe a dog. You settle down and you have kids. And maybe you're lucky and your kid is a tracker. Hell, maybe they're completely normal, no mutations whatsoever. But maybe not. I hope to God that it's not the case, but what if your kid burns it's mother from the inside. I hate to say it man, but mum was in the hospital for months after you were born. And Lisa was on so many supplements just to bring Ben to term. And then..."

Sam sat down again, all of the anger disappearing in an instant.

"Alright, alright. I get it Dean. I get it."

How could he have forgotten. He had been there when Lisa had broken his brother's heart. He had been there when she had called him weeks later to say that she was pregnant. And he had been there when Ben had been born. It must be so hard for Dean knowing that he had a son out there that he hardly ever got to see.

"How is Ben anyway?"


	10. Ben

Salt and Burn

Note: Sorry anyone who read the previous update. Somehow a section from another story ended up in the middle of this chapter. Also thank you Nyx Ro for pointing this out to me. I am so so sorry. Here is the actual chapter.

Chapter 9 - Ben

"How is Ben anyway?"

Dean shrugged. Usually he tried not to think anout it. Tried not miss his son while he was away. As it was he only got to see him once a year on the kids birthday, and even then he couldn't say who he really was.

"He's good. Growing up fast you know. But Lis still won't let me tell him the truth. Says he's too young."

Sam sighed.

"Sorry man, that sucks."

Dean shrugged again as he pushed his emotions further down.

"Nah, I can't blame her for it. She doesn't want him drawn into any of this. He's got a chance at a regular childhood, the kind that we never had. And I want him to have that as much as possible. If that means I have to be Uncle Dean instead of Daddy, then fine. Sure it sucks that he has to hide what he can do, but so do we, that's just the world we live in. Anyway I'm gonna go grab us some lunch."

With that Dean stood and stormed out of the room. Sam wasn't surprised. Ever since the birth Ben had been a softspot for Dean. The whole conversation had gotten a bit too emotional so Dean had escaped. Sam didn't mind. To be honest his brother had given him a lot to think about.

Usually Dean would have taken the car, but he knew that there was a diner nearby and he could do with the walk to clear his head. To try and dispel the memories that were threatening to overwhelm him.

_"Hey. Eh, listen Lis. There's something I need to tell you..."_

Dean stopped for a moment clenching his fists.

_"Get the hell out of my house!"_

Feeling his control waver Dean pulled the gloves out of his pocket and shoved them onto his hands.

_"Dean! Oh god Dean. I think I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do?"_

_"It's alright Lisa, it's alright. Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I 'll get through this. I'll help you. It will be alright."_

He counted slowly up to ten to keep himself calm.

_"Hello, is that Mr Winchester? This is Doctor Stevens. I'm calling on behalf of Miss Braedon. She's been admitted into hospital with severe dehydration. No, no, she and the baby are fine. We have put her on an IV and there are some supliments that she will need to take. She has filled me in on the situation. No, no, I assure you Mr Winchester that this is all confidential. My only concern here is Miss Braedon and the child. Is there anything else that you can tell me that could help with her care."_

Then he counted up to 100.

_"Hello, Mr Winchester. This is Doctor Stevens. Miss Braedon has gone into labour."_

When that didn't work he ran through the alphabet, first forwards, then backwards. But the memories just kept coming faster and closer together.

_"Congratulaions! It's a boy!"_

_"I'd like Miss Braedon to stay with us a bit longer Mr Winchester. She is still very weak."_

_"No Dean. I can't do this! Those 'People' are still looking for you and your family. I don't want Ben caught up in any of that. Things are difficult enough as it is, and I can't keep looking over my shoulder waiting for these 'Demons' to come looking for us. Maybe it would be better if Ben didn't know. I mean I still want you to be able to see him, just less often."_

_"Happy Birthday Ben!"_

Eventually he managed to calm himself enough and continued his walk to the diner unaware of the man in the trenchcoat following behind him.


End file.
